Life As The Enemy
by CrazyDreamer23
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is in for a huge surprise when she wakes up as a Homocidal Vampire...
1. Chapter 1

Life as the Enemy

AN/ Inspired by the song by One Republic "Everybody Loves Me" Reviews please!

Summary: Bonnie as a new witch still has some learning to do as she swaps bodies with the enemy…

Damon woke up feeling as good he was an immortal powerful gorgeous specimen with stunning baby blue eyes, dark messy locks, a perfect facial structure, and beautiful body and he was sexy oh so sexy all women bowed to him, all except the doppelganger and of course little Miss Bonnie Bennett.

Oh how much she had changed she was nowhere near as innocent as she let him believe, and Damon being Damon was going to find this _new_ side of Bonnie as she was quite the puzzle to him.

He had _accidently_ tried to kill her, she had _deliberately _tried to kill him yet he knew he would never harm her and he didn't even hate her, because little did she know it he understood her more than anyone else ever could.

"Stefan! Guess what?" Damon exclaimed dramatically waving his fingers in the air.

"Do I really want to know?" Stefan said obviously frustrated with his bi polar brother.

"Well since your being so utterly rude to me, _you_ don't get to know!" Damon replied with a smirk.

"Okay, what is it…" Stefan relented crossing his arms like a school teacher awaiting the explanation of why a student hadn't done their homework, yet again.

"Glad you asked, well my brother I am a starting a journey of self-discovery!" Damon said putting his hands up to exaggerate the last two words.

"God help me!" Stefan sighed inwardly.

"Sorry Stef, Gods not here but I guess I'm the closest thing to him, sooo_ I'll_ help!" Damon replied with a shit eating grin on his face, he strutted past Stefan giving him wink before making a grand exit.

"Seriously girl! We need to get you a man!" Caroline exclaimed as they walked into the mall for a girls day out, just _one_ day of normal was what kept the Vampire, Witch, and Human best friends sane otherwise they'd probably all be off the deep end.

"Caroline, I really don't think getting some poor innocent boy into _"this" _is the best idea" Bonnie said hoping she could quickly dismiss the idea of her playing matchmaker.

"Come one Elena! Back me up on this!" Caroline whined giving Elena her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, it has been a while Bonnie…" Elena said looking away not wanting to see the daggers Bonnie was shooting at her.

"SEE ELENA AGREES!" Caroline shouted attracting the attention of many shoppers.

"So what do you propose to do Caroline" Bonnie said tiredly.

"I think it's time we do some witchy voodoo stuff!" Caroline whispered.

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other with a "We are so gonna regret agreeing to this…" look on their faces before they all headed to Bonnie's car to do some "Witchy voodoo stuff".

"Ok I found something!" Elena was staring intently at one particular page.

"What is it?" Caroline looked at the page puzzled.

"It says for one to truly find love you must first fully understand yourself"

"Aaaand?" Caroline said impatiently tapping her fingernails on the counter.

"It's a spell to help me find myself in order to find love" Bonnie said understanding what this spell would do.

"Yeah, I think this could be really good for you Bonnie!" Elena smiled getting excited her best friend may actually have a chance at love.

"I guess it wasn't exactly what I had in mind…But it will do" Caroline added nodding her head in agreement.

Bonnie took a deep breath, I guess it was time to get back out there after Ben and Carter she was rather afraid of love but everyone has to face their fears sometime and today was Bonnie's day.

"Let's do it" Bonnie said determinedly gathering the candles and crystals and making a small circle.

The girls all held hands exactly the same as when they had called on Emily with their eyes closed and minds clear of thought. Bonnie began chanting in Latin eventually Caroline and Elena joined in and the air seemed to electrify and the wind bellowed around them their hair flowing wildly behind them.

Suddenly everything stopped and Bonnie felt a chill run up her spine the air was tense as the girls slowly opened their eyes.

"What happened?" Caroline asked anxiously looking around the room.

"I don't know we did exactly what the grimore said" Bonnie replied quietly.

"Guys it's getting late Caroline and I should be getting home, I'm sure it worked Bonnie you're a powerful asskicking witch!" Elena joked the girls all laughed together before Bonnie farewelled her best friends and fell into a much welcomed sleep.

Damon suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, 'That was odd?' He thought to himself before continuing in a dreamless sleep blissfully unaware of what tomorrow had in stored for him.

Things were about to get really strange…

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be AWESOME! But not as awesome as the Bamon scene in the upcoming episode but still really awesome! Thanks again! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourite it means a lot to me, and I'm dedicating this chapter all you lovely munchkins! This chapter is going to be a rollercoaster so hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride! :D

xXx

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes as the rays of the sun beamed in through the red satin curtains, red satin curtains? 'When did I get those?' Bonnie was officially flabbergasted when her eyes focused on the room around her, expensive antique furniture fitted the large room and it had a dark mysterious feel to it hence the red satin curtains and dark grey patterned wallpaper.

Bonnie slowly walked into the small on suite bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face then she leaned up from the sink and what she saw was something from her worst nightmares.

Damon Salvatore's smug audacious face was staring back at her…

Bonnie screamed her lungs out, "WHAT THE FUCK! PLEASE, PLEASE LET THIS BE, SOME FUCKED UP DREAM!" she looked back at the mirror seeing the same brazen, domineering face of one Damon Salvatore before collapsing on the hard tiled floor.

xXx

Stefan was downstairs fixing himself some Bambi, when suddenly he heard a loud girlish squeal….from_ Damon_, he ran up to investigate and saw his weirdo of a brother yelling at himself in the mirror before he…_fainted? _'Okay something is seriously up here' Stefan thought to himself before lifting his brother back on his bed and heading out to try and find some answers to his brothers even more than usual unusual behaviour.

Stefan knew in the pit of his stomach this was definitely not good…

xXx

Damon awake and instantly he knew something was not right, 'Why the hell am I wearing a bra! That must have been one hell of a night!' Damon proceeded to climb out of bed and realised this was _definitely _not his room, it was light orange and had white furniture a TV in the corner and a desk where a laptop sat, photos strung on a board and one large mirror on the left of him next to the wardrobe.

'Looks like someone's been dabbling in the hocus pocus again' Damon smirked as he saw Bonnie mimic his expression through the mirror.

'This is going to be a lot of fun…' A cynical smile spread across his face as he stared at the doe eyed beauty he had inhabited.

xXx

I marched out of the house ignoring Stefan's prying eyes as I sped off in Damon's Ferrari. 'Hmm maybe this wouldn't be so bad' I thought to myself admiring the leather upholstery of the slick black Ferrari. If what I thought had happened had indeed occurred and myself and Damon have swapped bodies he shouldn't be surprised to see me or my body shouldn't be surprised god this was confusing!

She banged hard on the door, so hard she had made a hole in the door with her fist 'God I keep forgetting I'm in some moronic super strong Vampires body! 'She inwardly scolded herself.

"Why hello oh sexy one who I pretend to hate but who is actually playing hard to get" Damon said with smirk but what shook me most was he was me he looked like me, talked like me, but was most certainly _not_ me.

"Damon what the hell are you doing in my body!" I said with venom that I didn't have but Damon sure did.

"Well my little witch, actually scratch that my little Vampire I didn't do this it must have been you and your Harry Potter shit" Damon said coolly still leaning against the door frame, in nothing but my underwear!

"Damon put some clothes on…Me!" This would take some getting used to.

"I could say the same for you or me but then again why would you want to cover up such a god like body!" Damon replied dramatically.

I glanced down and blushed furiously I had come in just boxers! No wonder Stefan looked at me strangely when I left!

"Look Damon I do not want this!" I motioned to his body.

"Who wouldn't want that I mean HOT DAMN!" Damon smirked.

"Ok let me in so I can see the Grimore and figure out a way to get us out of this mess!" I was losing it this was _way_ too weird.

"You know what Bonnie as the good natured being I am I will" said Damon with a smile.

"Good –"I started.

"BUT, you have to promise to keep my body in tip top condition no castrating or calories got it?"

Damon is officially out of his mind… No pun intended.

"Okay, okay now let me into my house!" I practically yelled waving my arms around like a lunatic.

"Whoa there psycho, why don't you a chill pill." Damon said calmly eyes sparkling with mischief.

"TAKE A CHILL PILL! I am stuck in a horny homicidal sadistic maniac's body and you expect me to take a chill pill well you got another thing coming Mr!" 'Wow that felt good…I should do that more often!' I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off me.

"Bonnie Bennett welcome to the Kooco train!" Damon said sarcastically

I glared at him with all my might and I felt fangs protruding from my gums.

"Okay Dracula! Come in!" I couldn't believe that even in this situation Damon was still being _Damon_.

xXx

"What do you mean stranger than usual?" Elena asked.

"I mean Damon is acting _really _strange, this morning he was screaming like a girl at himself and then fainted!" Stefan replied still shocked at what had occurred.

"I'm sure he's just having one of those days, you know" Elena tried her best to calm him down.

"Yeah you're probably right Elena, thanks for listening to my dysfunctional older brother rant!" They both laughed before heading to first period.

xXx

"Stefan have you seen Bonnie I'm really worried she hasn't been picking up her phone and it's not like her to skip school" Elena asked as they headed to their last class.

"No I haven't I'm sorry, maybe she's having a day to herself a lot of things have changed in Bonnie's life and I can understand why she would want a day to herself" Stefan replied as wise and knowing as ever.

"Thanks Stefan, I'm sure that's it! She's probably in her room dancing to 'Walking on Sunshine' right as we speak!" They chuckled and he put his arm around her as they entered last period.

xXx

"Damon I swear if you so much as peek! I will neuter you!" I yelled as Damon showered.

I heard him wolf whistle loudly from inside the shower. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, what a body! Why hide yourself under all those clothes you look simply _belissimo _without them!" Even without seeing it I knew he was smirking!

That was it… "Damon say bye bye to Damon junior!" I screamed god he drives me crazy!

"Bonnie you know you wouldn't do that to Damon junior" Damon replied humorously before strutting out of the shower towel around my hips.

"Damon the towel!" I said incredulously. 'Was he seriously that clueless?'

"Oh well nothing you haven't seen before honey!" He replied casually.

"God you drive me insane!" I screamed putting my head in hands as I sat on the bed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way baby!" He winked at me as he explored my wardrobe for some clothes while I went downstairs to look in the Grimore for some answers to this nightmare.

xXx

All of the grill went silent jaws on the floor as they saw little Bonnie Bennett walk in wearing a tight black leather mini skirt, thigh high black high heel velvet boots, and a tiny winy black corset styled top that stopped just above her belly button, her hair was up in a high slick pony tail her curls cascading down her back. Her pouty lips smothered in red lipstick and her eyes were lidded with a smoky eye shadow making them pop.

Damon could smell the men's desire, it sickened him. 'She's mine! Wait when did I decide she was mine? Oh yeah when I inhabited this gorgeous body of hers!'

"Hey babe, wanna take a ride" Some drunk idiot approached him and Damon knew too well that he didn't mean in a car.

"Step away from my girl!" Bonnie said venomously glaring at the young man daring him to try anything.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the grill, "What the hell am I wearing I'm not a hooker!" She yelled at him.

"Of course you're not! I just thought it would be a shame to hide such a hot body from the world!" Damon replied smirking.

"Damon, have you ever heard of paedophiles, rapists? Yeah what you had me dressed in is basically an invitation for them!" Bonnie was losing her mind…

"Don't worry Bonnie I won't let the big bad pedobear get you!"

"Damon the biggest 'pedobear' here is you!" Bonnie replied quite proud of herself.

"You cut me deep, Bonnie real deep." He began forcefully weeping as loud as possible attracting the attention of a big bald burly man walking past.

"Is he giving you problems miss?" He asked stopping in front of them.

"Yes!" Bonnie yelled soon after realising her obvious mistake.

"I was talking to the lady!" He snapped

"Yes this big bad man has been hassling me ever since I got here!" Damon continued sobbing over dramatically like a TV soap star. He truly was the devil in disguise.

"Look now I don't want any trouble" Bonnie said shakily slowly stepping back as the big man began advancing.

Damon immediately stopped crying and smirked while giving a small wave before retreating away.

Damon 1, Bonnie 0. Bonnie began running as fast as she could and soon she was back in the Ferrari she revved the engine and sped away. 'God that was close! Okay Damon you wanna play dirty, game on!

xXx

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review anything you want to see in the story or suggestions would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading only 3 days till our Bamon scene Horay! Next chapter Bonnie gets her revenge and Caroline encounters the _new_ Bonnie… Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! This chapter has a playlist of Usher! Lol I'm quite excited he's touring down under! Any way Bonnie gets some revenge on Damon and let me tell you she's NOT holding back!

xXx

'That son of a bitch! Now I'll be known as the town prostitute!' I thought to myself sitting on my bed with my head in my hands while Damon paraded around in MY body…

'Well Damon it goes both ways!' I thought to myself snidely a small smile creeping up my lips.

'Damon has no idea, what I'm capable of…'

xXx

I continued to strut around flaunting Bonnie's perfect figure, receiving many hungry looks from males and murderous from females. When he noticed a particularly tough and big looking jock in the corner calling me with his eyes. I'll play along, for now….

"How you doing sweet cheeks?" He asked me blatantly staring at my womanly bumps.

I made my fingers trail from his jaw down to his belt before smirking. 'Wow this guy really can't keep it in his pants!'

"Umm honey I think you better get some bigger pants because it looks like 'junior' there is coming out to play" I said barley able to keep my laughter in from the horrified expression on his face.

Laughter filled the grill and he ran briskly out the back doors.

'Mmmm… I wonder where my little vampire has got to.'

xXx

'HAHAHAHAHA! Damon is going to have a heart attack when he sees me or him or whatever!'

I thought to myself driving in his Ferrari towards the grill it had taken me a while but man is the result worth it!

I stepped out of the car with women staring at me not being able to tear their gaze away from me.

'Perfect' I thought to myself finally walking quite uncomfortably into the grill man these stilettos were high!

xXx

I was in the middle of bringing yet another dick brained man down to earth, when suddenly I saw it…

It was me with my hair gelled into a Mohawk that rivalled Jared Leto's and I was dressed in high heeled red stilettos, a 'Pink is the new black' tight pink fitting vest with diamond embroidery, a feathery white scarf and the smallest and tightest red shorts possible .

It came towards me with a huge shit eating grin on its face… I am going to kill her…

"Hey girlfriend! You're looking fabulous" She said dramatically with jazz fingers.

By now everyone at grill was back to their mindless chatter.

"Bonnie…" Damon said sternly and almost pleadingly.

"Uh uh! The names Sean Pierre!" She replied back still grinning ear to ear.

"What have you done!" Damon replied looking on the verge of tears.

"We'll it took some time, those nails were hell! It's like you haven't plucked them in a century!"

"You, me outside, now!" Damon practically growled.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not that type of girl!" Bonnie replied still smirking.

Bonnie's small frame was surprisingly strong as it latched onto Damon and dragged him outside.

"Listen Bonnie I have a reputation that took years to make, and in just seconds you have destroyed it…"

"Listen Damon I had a reputation of being STI free and you went and destroyed it!"

They stared intensely at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Is it even legal to have shorts that short?" Damon exclaimed between laughs.

"Oh my god you should have seen your face!" Bonnie laughed back.

They walked arm in arm back to Ferrari still grinning like they'd spent too long in the sun.

xXx

"Umm Stefan…" Elena said shakily staring at the computer screen seemingly mesmerized by it.

"What is it? – OH GOD…" Stefan exclaimed face contorted in shock at "Sean Pierre" aka his now homosexual brother?

"I think it might be an early Halloween costume right?" Elena asked hoping there would be a reason the biggest man slut in town looks like Priscilla queen of the desert.

"2 months early…" Stefan said unconvinced.

A small silence took over the room before roaring laughter.

xXx

"OK how about we make a truce, so I don't look like stripper and you don't look like Carson Crassly?" Bonnie suggested after they had finally stopped laughing.

"But I don't find anything wrong with this look!" Damon whined giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Hey don't even try those on me buddy!" Bonnie replied giving him a smile.

They pulled up to the drive and went inside Bonnie's house.

"Ok another thing I've been wondering is have I got your powers?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out!" Damon starred at the curtains in the living room before they suddenly lit on fire.

"OH MY GOD! DAMON YOU IDIOT!" Bonnie yelled instinctively backing away.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Damon replied still standing around like a tool.

"Um could you put that out some time unless you want flame grilled Damon!" Bonnie said dramatically from the kitchen.

Damon waved his hand and they instantly ceased. "Wow they're pretty nifty!" Damon said nodding his head.

"NIFTY! NIFTY! I'm gonna nifty you in a minute buster!" Bonnie screamed Damon's true form coming through.

"OoOoOo Sounds kinky!" Damon replied settling on the couch and turning the TV on.

"URRGHHHH! I'm going to take a shower try not burn the house down while I'm gone!" Bonnie yelled heading upstairs.

"I knew you couldn't resist seeing me naked!" Damon shouted back.

"In your dreams Damon!" Bonnie said a small smile appearing spreading across her lips.

'Wow that little witch sure is something! Worthy of living by my side for many years to come…' Now the idea was planted in his mind there was no way to stop it from growing.

xXx

Sorry for the short chapter I have a maths test to 'attempt' to study for! Lol. Next chapter Stefan and Elena find out the secret! And sorry I completely blanked about Caroline so I'll make sure she's in the next chapter! OMG! VAMPIRE DIARIES EPISODE 6! What did you guys think! Well It's 6pm here so that means you probably won't see it till for another 11 hours! Haha

Thanks for reading please review! I would love to hear your feedback and ideas you want to see in the story! XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! OMG! So so SO sorry for super late update but had a pretty busy period, but I will be updating at least every week and when I'm on holidays hopefully every second day. Please review and give some feedback or ideas for the story really helps motivate me! : ) Thanks everyone xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire diaries (This goes for the last 3 chapters as well! Oops!)**

Caroline's POV

'Wow Bonnie has been seriously MIA lately what's up with that? Well as the caring and slightly intrusive BFF that I am, it's time for a house call!' I quickly got a bite to eat, and then changed into a pink plaid miniskirt and white camisole accessorised with a cute yellow scarf. 'Why am I so darn cute!' I hopped in my car and headed to Bonnie's she was hiding something and I intended to find out what! No one keeps secrets from Caroline Forbes.

I strutted up Bonnie's driveway, knocking loudly on the door.

"Helloo! Anybody home!" I shouted impatiently I had things to do people to…Do.

"Oh hey Caroline!" replied a half-naked Damon who looked like he just woke up.

"DAMON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BONNIE! WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled frantically if he hurt her he was about to be in a whole world of pain. Damon didn't answer immediately he looked confused then shocked he then tried to regain his composure.

"Umm me and Bonnie it's not what it looks like!" Damon stammered in a very unDamon like fashion. 'Something is definitely up here…' I thought to myself eyeing him suspiciously.

Suddenly Bonnie appeared…In Damon's shirt! 'OMG Bonnie Bennett!'

"To what do I owe the pleasure Blondie?" Bonnie said exuding suave sophistication, she almost sounded like – No… Please no!

"I was just-um leaving to go to…My second cousins nephew's funeral!" I stuttered nervously. Before walking swiftly to my car and heading towards the boarding house. 'You idiot what kind of excuse was that! Oh well I would have believed it!'

Bonnie's POV

"Damon you dribbling buffoon!" I yelled poking him in the chest.

"What I do this time?" Damon replied in an exaggerated tone.

"Look what you're wearing! And you called her "Blondie" Damon Caroline knows!" I replied slumping down on the floor.

"Why don't you want anyone to know, Bonnie?" I hated the way he said my name even in my own voice it sounded so sexy. 'Oh my god I did NOT just think that…Earth to Bonnie he's you enemy!'

"Um I just don't want Elena and Stefan having to worry about us they have enough on their plate and my father if he found out…I don't know what I'd do!"

"This is what I find so remarkable about you, even though your entire world has been turned upside down, your still thinking about others over yourself, you deserve better than the likes of me." His eyes turned watery his head bent in shame.

I walked slowly towards him taking calculated steps, until was directly in front of him I tilted his chin up to face me.

"Damon, please look at me. You will never be unworthy, see this" I put my hand to his heart.

"It belongs to you, it doesn't matter how you got it, and all that matters is it chose you." That's when I felt it the overwhelming guilt he carried on his shoulders everyday flooded my senses. I fell to my knees clutching my head.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's wrong!" Damon shook me trying to wake me from my stupor.

Anguish laced my voice as I spoke "How do you live with this Damon, it's like the guilt is eating away at me!" Small arms encased my form.

"You have to block it Bonnie, let the feelings fade away." He whispered in my ear, making me shudder as his breath tickled my ear.

Stefan's POV

"Ok so you're telling me Bonnie and Damon are sleeping together!" I clarified the words sounding so foreign and strange.

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes! I mean I didn't actually see "it" but I saw evidence of "it" Caroline replied making less and less sense each time she tried to explain.

"Are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions again Caro?" Elena said calmly no way would Bonnie do something so reckless, but things have changed so who knows?

"No! Damon opened the door in only his boxers and he sounded like really nervous and then Bonnie came over dressed in Damon's shirt and she started acting like Damon and everything! I bet it's being happening right under out nose's all along! No wonder she didn't want me playing match maker! Were supposed to be her BF-"

"CAROLINE!" Elena and I simultaneously snapped our friend out of her psychobabble.

"Ok, ok we believe you!" I said calmly trying to reassure the crazed Caroline.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked still trying to digest this new information.

"We confront them about it as a united force! I heard off Doctor Phil it's the best way to confront secret lovers!" Carline exclaimed excitedly.

"Um how about we give it some time see if we see anything else incriminating than make judgement." I replied feeling Caroline's idea would not go down well.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Stefan" Elena agreed nodding her head.

"But, but…Alright but when you see them getting it on don't say I didn't warn you!" Caroline declared before heading out the door leaving me and Elena very confused.

Damon's POV

"Concentrate Bonnie! I know you can do it!" I watched as she suddenly flashed and a crow sat in her place. She looked so small and innocent it was strange thinking something so small could wield so much power. She flashed once again returning to her original form or my form? Gosh this was still so hard to understand!

"I did it Damon!I really did it!" She ran over to me and hugged me it was strange at first but then I melted into her touch. I felt so cold in contrast to her hot skin. It's like they say opposites attract.

"You know Bonnie; you wouldn't make a half bad Vampire?" I replied as she released me from arms I reluctantly let go.

"I'll take that as a compliment from the 'King of all Vampires!'" She said smiling that was something I hardly ever saw myself do it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! 'Wait did I just say 'warm and fuzzy'? Wow I really have been spending too much time around the little Vampire!'

"Race you back!" Bonnie announced with a cheeky smirk before disappearing into the night.

"Hey no fair!" I yelled smiling inwardly before charging off in her wake.

Caroline's POV

I watched from a tree high above the forest looking for anything suspicious between Damon and Bonnie, I watched as Damon hugged Bonnie excitedly I quickly took a few snaps on my camera. 'I gotcha now Bamon! What a great nickname Caroline! Why thankyou Caroline!'

**HAHA! I don't know why I make Caroline so retarded but I love her she's so hilarious. Thanks for reading please review and give feedback or any ideas you want to see in the story thanks again xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thanks everyone for the fantastic reviews and ideas they're much appreciated! And everyone who favourite and subscribed! There is some mature language in this chapter lol. This chapter is dedicated to you guys! ;) Please read and review thankyou xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

I ran at super speed back to the boarding house, not a second to waste. 'I can't wait to say those 3 words "I told you so!" oh wait that's 4… oh well!' I knew it; I knew it, I KNEW IT! For once Stefan and Elena will actually acknowledge that I have a brain and I know how to use it! Sometimes…

"Stefan, Elena!" I yelled bursting in the door.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Stefan asked hoping him and Elena would actually have some one on one time without all this drama!

"I have evidence! It's right here on my camera!" I flipped through the photos before finding the right one and handing Stefan the camera.

"Caroline? What's going on?" Elena questioned joining them downstairs she gasped as she looked over Stefan's shoulder at the photo.

"I TOOLD YOU SOO!" I replied with a huge grin on my face, folding my arms across my chest.

"Wow Caroline you were right…" Elena stated after she finally digested what she was seeing.

"Why do you sound so surprised! I mean I'm no 'Inspector Gadget' but I know a rat when I see one."

"Caroline you do know 'Inspector Gadget isn't real?" Stefan said seriously his eyebrows furrowing.

"WHAT! First Vampires, then Witches, then Werewolves and NOW you tell me 'Inspector Gadget' doesn't exist…FML!"

* * *

"Damon I will NOT watch 'Silence of the lambs' unless we watch 'Twilight'!" I replied glaring at him. 'Gosh he was so stubborn!'

"Fine Bonnie, but on one condition!" Bonnie did not like the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Urgh ok what? I swear if it's something disgusting I will go all 'Red hot pants' on you again!" I threatened trying not to laugh about how that ended last time.

"You let me take you out" Damon said seriously his eyes boring into my own.

"Like on a date?" I asked dumbfounded that Damon Salvatore in my body just asked me out…

"Yes…A date dinner and a movie sound good to you?" He asked with a dazzling smile.

"Damon I don't thin-"I started before being interrupted by Damon.

"Bonnie Bennett for once in your life don't think just do" He said gazing intensely into my eyes.

"Fine! It's a date." I know I will regret this…

"You won't regret this Bonnie! " Damon replied a spark igniting in his eyes, but it wasn't just any spark it seemed like for the first time in a long time Damon was alive truly alive.

"Ok Damon let's put this 'Shut up lamb's' movie or whatever it's called on!" I said tiredly.

"FYI It's 'Silence of the lambs' "Damon replied in a snooty tone which made me slap him on the arm playfully.

"Ow! You don't know your own strength woman! I bruise like a peach!" Damon whined like a baby.

"Damon you are a 10 year old trapped in a 147 year old Vampire's body that is currently trapped inside a 17 year old Witch's body!" I scolded before we both burst out laughing.

I put the movie in and took a seat on the couch, Damon stretched out lying on the couch his head nestled in my lap.

"Um Damon do you mind?" I said staring incredulously at him.

"Nah not at all! Oh look the movies starting" He said quickly averting my attention.

"You're unbelievable…" I replied in an exaggerated tone sighing in defeat.

"You love it baby! And BTW were going shopping tomorrow, girl we need to get you some new threads!" He said in his best Queen Latifah impersonation while getting up to get some popcorn.

"BAAAHAAHAHAHAHAA! Ahhh! I don't think I've laughed so much in my whole life! "I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"BUT, I don't I need new clothes! I think I have perfectly good fashion sense thank you very much!"

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie so young, so much to learn. You need three staple pieces in a wardrobe a killer pair of heels, tight black jeans and badass black leather jacket…OH and edible underwear!" Damon added with a smirk and was that lust I could see in his eyes? No I must have been spent way too much time in the sun!

"DAMON! Get your mind out of the gutter! Edible underwear? Urgh! Do you ever stop thinking about sexual…STUFF!" I yelled frustrated with him acting like he _wants me_ when we all know he _wants Elena._

"Don't worry Bonnie! I would never do anything so immature! But, I do have a confession…" He said as if he was almost afraid of how I would react.

"Well, I have got eternity but now would be nice!" I said impatiently hands on my hips.

"Bonnie, I only wrote what was already true! I mean it's literally tru-" He started.

"DAMON WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled slowly advancing on him until he was trapped against a wall.

"I may have got a 'small' tattoo…" He said cringing with every word.

I stood in shock for about 10 seconds before all hell broke loose! How could he do this, this was his revenge for the hot pants huh! Gosh I swear to god if he got his face tattooed on my ass he is beyond dead! I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Ok, Damon where is it?" I said slowly my anger bubbling under the surface waiting to explode.

He put his back to me and lifted the hem of the tank top to reveal "Damon Salvatore Owns" in scripted on her lower back in perfect cursive.

"MOTHERFUCKER! YOU DON'T OWN ME YOU STUPID FUCK! Oh my fucking god! If my dad see's this if ANYONE see's this, FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I screamed pacing around the living room.

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is when you swear, AND technically I'm in your body so I do own you. AND remember Emily assigned me to protect you, even though there was a bit of kafuffle there but never mind all's well and end's well!" He said chirpily smiling at my mask of pure fury.

"That's it! I'm leaving and you will NOT follow me! You hear me?" I yelled proceeding to use my super speed to charge out the door.

"Well that went well…"

* * *

I stormed into the Tattoo Parlour determined to get even. If he owns me then it's only fair I own him! I can't believe he thinks he owns me? Possessive much! But it is kind of sweet…NO! He's Damon he was just trying to rile me up as usual! Well he was about to get a taste of his own medacine!

* * *

I sat alone watching "Freaky Friday" missing Bonnie severely, she was so much fun, and so undeniably stunning! It only took me swapping bodies with her to figure that out! Geez I really have been doting on Elena way too much, I mean I love her I really do! But I'm starting to think that my love for her is consensual like a sister.

But Bonnie, she's something else entirely I instantly feel the need to look as manly as possible around her buffing my chest out and invading her personal space, pushing her buttons, gazing intensely into her eyes and making my presence known to her by whatever mean's possible.

And do you know what I else she never tries to change who I am she just makes sure that I'm staying in line or else she has earned my respect, gratitude and admiration. But over these past few weeks I think I'm falling in love with Bonnie Bennett. Yes it's that horrible gut wrenching feeling when they walk out that door that they may never come back and I can't block it, all the emotions they're so real her heart it's racing I can't think straight all I can think of is Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. But for as long as I shall live Bonnie Bennett is mine.

* * *

"So you want "Bonnie Bennett Owns" across your pelvis?" She said making sure I wasn't in some drunken stupor.

"Yes I am very sure! She is the one I just know it " I said with a flash of my pearly whites.

"OK well I wish you guys the best in the future, for your sake…" She replied whispering the last part.

She proceeded to get the ink pen and I could hear a buzzing sound as she started tattooing.

It tickled, which I don't think is what it's meant to feel like, but I guess I must have a very high pain threshold being in Damon's body after all, and what a body it was! I mean Stefan was ripped like rippling abs but he's kind of manorexic! But Damon he is just perfect not too Arnold Swartznegger but just right! And those blue eyes gosh you could get lost in them! But seeing Damon's real personality when he's not strutting around being a man whore. He's actually really funny a pain in the ass but funny, and honest. He listens when I'm complaining about nonsense and he can be really sweet I'm so confused it's like there are two entirely different people in one package!

But I know one thing, I want him in my life for good…

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I seem to be attracting assignments like a magnet! Lol but I will continue to update! I wasn't planning on having little monologues for Bamon (haha!) but I was just thinking it would be good to see what's going in the crazy minds of theirs! And I really want to build up their relationship (Even though I want them to just kiss each other senseless! XD) but I have to try and make sure I'm staying true to Bonnie's character because Damon has never hated Bonnie (I don't think so anyway!) but Bonnie has definitely hated Damon! Haha so we just have need to make sure it's believable! Thanks for reading! Please review it means the world to me I could be having the WORST day at school and some feedback from you guys can turn my who day around so thanks! Bye everyone! xoxo**


End file.
